Amenaza Superior 2014
by Boy Hunter9980
Summary: 2014 en un mundo donde las organizaciones secreta o oscuras estan por todos los continentes ,excepto una al cual su objetivo es cazar y matar demonios, vampiros y otras cosas que no sean humanas ni animal esta organizacion es llamada Fairy Tail ,pero su principal objetivo proteger siempre a los que no pueden. Multiparejas : Nalu. Lami. Gruvia y otrass masss! Primer Fanfic :P
1. Comienzo

Jejejejjeejej que tal mi gente sexy de todo latinoamerica :D! Basta de saludos y les dejo mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail!. Muy bien espero que les guste y que sea de su agradoo yaaa a leer SE HAAA DICHOOO Y PPPUUNNTOO!.

Nota: Al principio ningún mago que use magia de Dragon Slayer ,pero ninguno va a salir en los primeros cap de mi fanfic ok (solo Laxus ya que yo mas bien lo concidero como un mago elemental) solo digo. Byee! Esoo es todo!

* * *

"La Amenaza Superior"

"Si luchas podrías perder ,pero si no luchas estas siendo derrotado"

Capt:1- Tragedia o milagro?

-28 de Julio de 1914 casi un siglo desde que la guerra empezó 1 siglo de guerra, sin esperanzas, de miedo, un siglo donde la muerte reinaba en todas las naciones y continentes. Todos los días había una fuerte batalla entre el enemigo. Si Estados Unidos no se hubiera metido donde no lo llamaban nosotros podríamos estar mucho mejor ,pero lamentablemente eso no paso ellos pensaban que iban a ganar la guerra para hay empezar un imperio poderoso junto con sus aliados ,pero nada de eso paso. Alemania y Austria-Hungria destruyo completamente todas las naciones que se cruzaba en su camino derrumbaron la torre Eiffel la derrumbaron completamente ,quemaron la ciudad de Londres que ahorra se conoce como la ciudad de los Muertos Quemados ya que toda la ciudad fue quemada mortalmente, acabaron por completo a Madrid esos malditos alemanes tuvieron que matar a millones de personas mujeres, niños, hombres, ancianos hasta bebes de tan solo meses de nacido ellos sembraron el terror y la desesperación por el mundo. Cuando se quedaron con todo el continente de Europa el ejército Francés y Britanico tuvieron que marcharse hacia America. Hay solo pudieron defenderse de los constantes ataques de los Alemanes. Las costas de America en el Atlantico eran desiertas no había nadie ni un civil solo soldados con sus rifles todos ellos todos esos soldados no tenían felicidad porque los alemanes se lo llevaron su familia, Hijos, Esposas, Hermanos, Novia, Novio , Mejor amigo o amiga. La Fe dejo de existir todos sabían que ivan a morir. 30 años pasaron los aliados (U.S.A y Francia e Inglaterra) Alemania ganando todavía territorios por todo el continente, pero los aliados tenían ya todo preparado para dar su primer y asombroso ataque. Sus planes fueron muy bien planificadas, pero mas aun su arma mortal la arma donde moriran millones de personas alrededor del mundo era conocida entre los oficiales de alto rango en los ejércitos como la "Estrella del apocalipsis" todos saben muy bien cual arma estoy hablando es la Bomba Atomica. Su plan era simple Alemania va tener tanto poder que no tendrá suficientes hombres para mantener la tranquilidad , la gente alrededor del mundo ivan a rebelarse en contra de Alemania cuando eso pasara en el mundo U.S.A y sus aliados van a bombardear las ciudades mas importantes de Alemania como Moscú, Madrid, Pekin, Sydney y su ciudad mas importante era Berlin Capital del terror. Poco a poco fueron ganando territorios pequeños, pero importantísimos para la industria. El 7 de julio de 1945 lanzaron todas sus bombas atómicas, pero paso algo raro no contaban con radiación. La radiación fue increíblemente mortal que…

* * *

Si loseee muy pero muy corrrttttooooo! Pero es que hay algo que se llama (Colegio) que no me deja subir mas capts malditos profesores verdad? xD

Y hayyyyyy les dejooooo con el primer cap de este fanfic! Que lindo es quedarte con la duda verdad?

Que habrá pasado en esa fecha? Jejeje aquí un cortito del próximo cap:

-Nombro a Lucy Heartphilia con rango de segundo teniente como miembro de la organización militar magica Fairy Tail. Esooo es todooooo! Por hoyyy aquí les dejo una pregunta:

Tienes mascotas? Si tienes como se llama? Yo tengo un zoológico -_-¡!jeje no solo 2 perros sexys! Sus nombres Bodoque y Sacha si lose nombres raros elejidos por mi! xD


	2. Lucy Heartphilia

KYYAAA! He vuelto con otro cap mass! Aquí les dejo el segundo cap! Saludos a todos!

* * *

"Amenaza Superior 2014"

"Disfruta cada dia de tu vida, tienes una vida por delante "

Capitulo:2-Lucy Heartphilia

El 7 de Julio de 1945 lanzaron todas sus bombas atómicas, pero paso algo raro no contaban con radiación. La radiación fue tanta que cambio el destino del mundo por eso tenemos lo que llamamos "Magia" Magia al cual han venido de la mágica de uno mismo de su alma de su espiritu propio. Magia es la forma principal de un ser mago. De hay existieron las 3 magias principales que conocemos hoy en dia.

Pequeños pasos obligaron a Lucy Heartphilia a dejar de escribir en su diario personal. De hay escondio su diario y pequeños cantasos se oyeron en la puerta-Pase y no me digas lu-chan- exclamo la rubia.-En serio como lo supiste -,-. Dijo la pequeña mujer al cual se llamaba Levy Mcgarden. –Por que eres la unica que tocas en toda la maldita instalación ya que aquí no hay casi privacidad. –No seas asi lu-chan solo has estado aquí por solo 2 noches. Exclamo levy. –Con 2 noches ya se lo que hay aquí rodeando levy.-Luchan te ves bella en uniforme. Dijo – Muchas gracias levy tu también te ves bellísima tan bella y son novio. Ese día era día de uniforme al cual todos los miembros de la organización Fairy Tail deben ponerse los hombres llevan un pantalón estilo gala con un color azul-negro acompañado con unos zapatos negros brillosos estilo gala con camisas de manga larga azul en los hombros con sus respectivos rangos acompañado con una chaqueta de manga larga con el mismo color que el pantalón en su lado izquierdo de la chaqueta con sus honores y medallas. También al lado izquierdo del hombro acompañado con una soga de 2 distintos colores. El azul son para los magos normales y los de la soga blanca son magos Clase-S o Clase-A. Los magos Clase-S o Clase-A son magos fuertes o inteligentes o por ser un mago de alto rango.

Nota: Si tienes duda sobre los rangos de mago pues aquí están amigo o amiga:

Mago Normal: Oficiales (Magos Clases-S y A)

Airman Basic Segundo Teniente (Clase-A)

Airman Primer Teniente (Clase-A)

Airman first class Capitan (Clase-A)

Senior Airman Mayor (Clase-S)

Staff Sergeant Teniente Colonel (Clase-S)

Techical Sergeant Colonel (Clase-S)

Master Sergeant

Senior Master Sergeant

Chief Master Sergeant

Tambien hay rangos de maestro de organizaciones estos son:

1. General Mayor 2. General Teniente 3. General

Las sogas acompañadas con una boina también dependiendo de su rango de mago. Las mujeres tienen el mismo uniforme que los hombres solo que con faldas y tacos negros.

-Hay gracias jejeje (cara sonrojada), pero eso es no es lo que vengo sino para decirte que te reportes con el maestro- dice la pequeña mujer.

-Bueno está bien, pero por que todos aquí le dicen maestro? No entiendo solo es general Teniente de esta organización. Dijo la rubia

-Nosotros los magos de Fairy Tail le decimos maestros porque él no es un simple general mayor los otros generales solo piensan en ellos mismos y no en sus soldados o magos, el maestro Dreyar tiene sentimientos siempre pensando en el bien de nosotros y sabes porque somos la organización mágica más fuerte de todo Fiore? Porque trabajamos en equipo, no hay rivalidades y lo más importante nos queremos como una familia. Dijo son felicidad en sus ojos la peli azul.

-Bueno está bien como ustedes quieran llamarlo, iré a reportarme ahorra mismo-Termino la mujer Heartphilia.

-Te acompañare hasta la oficina LU-CHANN!- se ríe la Mcgarden

-Por favor levy deja de decirme asi -,- Dijo molesta la mujer alta

-Hay ya no pongas esa careta lu-chan ! Dios te ama asi que sonríe- Termino con una sonrisa

Dejaron el cuarto solo y ivan hacia la oficina del maestro de la organización de Fairy Tail. A paso tranquilo y suave poco a poco ivan adentrándose a un cuarto grande lleno de magos y computadoras de alta tecnología y en la parte superior del cuarto una gran y muy grande bandera se veía. Era la hada ,el símbolo y logo de Fairy Tail. Pasaron ese cuarto y se ivan adentrándose hacia un pasillo tranquilo que en sus esquinas había cuartos, pero no cuartos normales sino estos cuartos eran reservados solo para los magos Clase-A o S. Subieron a unas escaleras hay había un gran y enorme puerta.

-Bueno aquí te dejo lu-chan- expreso la peli-azul.

-Okay gracias levy- dijo Lucy

De hay Lucy entro a la puerta adentro había un gran alfombra roja con el signo de Fairy Tail y a los lados libros y retratos y al frente un escritorio de madera que combinaba con el cuarto ya que era de un tono luz, pero al mismo tiempo negro.

-Cadete Heartphilia reportándose señor!- Dijo lucy

-Perfecto descansa justo quería hablar contigo mi lucy.

Si ese era el maestro de Fairy Tail el gran General Teniente Makarov Dreyar a pesar de su edad avanzada es sumamente fuerte. Estaba con una chaqueta color blanca acompañado por una camisa blanca con el logo de fairy tail

-Queria decirte que en unas horas vas a hacer tu...

* * *

Y bye bye hay se quedo :P hay! Que malo soy :P

Unaaa pregunta! Te molestan tus vecinos? A mi nop por que vivo en la ciudad y están tranquilos hasta ahora -_-¡! Con eso los dejoo


	3. Lucy vs Levy

Aquiiii otro cap mas de mi fic :D espero que lo disfrute mi gente sexy :D

* * *

Amenaza Superior 2014

"El malo toma venganza, el bueno perdona, y el inteligente ignora"

Capt. 3

-Vas hacer tu examen de clase-A.

-See!- exclamo emocionada Lucy

-Bueno lo harás en 30 minutos- dijo Makarov

Lucy lanzo un saludo militar hacia Makarov, este tan solo lo respondió y sonrió. Lucy se fue corriendo emocionada, pero se preguntaba con quien ella iba a pelear. Fue a su cuarto y se vistió de su ropa de batalla al cual consistía una T-Shirt verde acompañada con de un chaleco azul negro, unas faldas estilo oeste y unas botas. Rápidamente salió del edificio y fue directo hacia la arena que se parecía más un coliseo. La arena se parecía al coliseo de Roma, la única diferencia es que esta era más modernizada. Lucy espero 20 minutos durante esos minutos poco a poco la arena se iba llenando de magos de Fairy Tail. De momento al otro lado de la arena aparece una persona no se veía bien su cara ya que la distancia era muy lejos. De ahí Makarov se para en el medio de la multitud de magos.

-Queridos hijos míos como de costumbre cuando un humano esta clasificado para entrar a nuestra organización se debe pasar el examen de Clase-A en este examen se llevara a cabo tu potencial mágico y si cualificas para ser una maga de la organizacon Fairy Tail.

-Mis hijos les presento a Lucy Heartphilia- Dijo Makarov

-Candidata del examen Clase-A.

-Buenp y su oponente será la Segunda Teniente Levy Mcgarden.

-Hola Lu-chan- Dijo feliz Levy

-Hola Levy-chan preparada?

-Siempre estoy preparada Lu-chan.

-Muy Bien que empieza la batalla!- Dijo Makarov

Rapidamente Levy escribió "Fire". En un segundo Lucy estaba consumida por la bola de fuego. Levy estaba muy preocupada por Lucy, pero de momento apareció un tornado de viento al cual apago el fuego que estaba consumiendo a Lucy, el tornado alcanzo la altura de la arena, y de momento el tornado fue bajando su altura, pero también apuntando hacia Levy de momento el tornado iba directamente hacia Levy. En un segundo Levy escribe "Rock Wall". Aparece en un segundo una pared de piedra al cual protegió a Levy. La peli azul mira hacia la posición donde estaba Lucy que estaba en un humo de arena poco a poco va desapareciendo el humo hasta que vio y Localizo a Lucy, pero no estaba sola estaba con un hombre al cual tenía una cola en forma de escorpión.

-Te presento a Scorpio Levy.

-Asi que eres una maga celestial. Huao! tengo que decir que tu espíritu es fuerte- expreso Levy

-Y tu una posees la magia de escritura solida una magia al cual se necesita mucha concentración- Dijo Lucy

-Exacto.

De momento Lucy cerro la puerta de Scorpio luego cojee otra llave dorada.

-Puerta de Virgo ábrete!- Dijo Lucy

Lucy invoca a su espíritu y aparece una dama con cabellos rosados.

-Cual es mi castigo princesa-Dijo Virgo

-No hay castigo vamos virgo derrotemos a Levy y entremos a Fairy Tail!- Dijo emocionada

-Veremos a ver Lucy Heartphilia.

De pronto Virgo empezó a excavar en la tierra. Ya levy estaba analizando el punto donde de Virgo iva a salir de la tierra. De pronto salió Virgo justo debajo de levy. Esta rápido dio un salto hacia atrás cuando aterrizo apareció un humo oscuro. Virgo se sintió mareada y con poco aire de hay unas espadas de hierro atravesaron a Virgo.

-"Iron Sword" uno de mis magias mas fuerte-Dijo Levy

Lucy quedo bastante preocupada y con cara de terror fue corriendo hacia su espíritu. Al ver esa ecena de sus espiritus mas fuertes de sus llaves fue preocupante.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Virgo, descansa-Dijo lucy sonriente

-No te preocupes Lu-chan son espadas mágicas el dolor permanece, pero la herida no es verdadera.

De hay Lucy cierra la puerta de Virgo."Demonios Levy puede ser enana, pero tiene un gran poder, pero yo también tengo mi fuerza" Dijo Lucy en su mente.

-Bueno si no atacas Lu-chan yo lo hare.

Levy escribe la palabra "Cannon" de hay aparecen 5 cañones de hay disparan los cañones hacia Lucy. Rápidamente Lucy coge una llave y…

-Abrete puerta del Gemini.

Aparecen los gemelos y se transformaron en Levy.

-Oe Lu-chan EXPLICAA!

-Levy es la magia de Gemini mi pequeña peliazul .

-Muy Bien Gemini usa Black Hole.

Gemini escribió la palabra "Black Hole" un agujero negro apareció al frente de Gemini con una aura con negra. El agujero absorbió los cañones y los desapareció por completo.

-Abrete puerta de Leo.

Aparece un hombre llamado Loke, Lider de los espiritus de los zodiacos.

-Gemini "Black Smoke"!.

Gemini le hace caso a su dueña y lo escribe. Alrededor de Gemini aparece un humo negro que al tiempo fue expandiéndose por la arena.

-"True Light"!-Dice Levy que al mismo tiempo lo escribia

Alrededor de Levy aparece una Luz inmensa que rápidamente se formo un circulo mágico y de momento el circulo mágico va directo hacia el humo negro. Ambas energías chocaron, pero la luz venció al humo.

-Perfecto ahorra Loke.

Entre la luz sale Loke y va corriendo hacia levy.

-Si mi sexy duea lo dice lo hare sin importar nada.

Loke para por un momento mira por un momento a Levy.

-Oe por que me miras tanto a mi EXPLICAA!

-De linda de 10 te dare un 20! Y después nos casaremos y nos iremos a Paris nosotros 2 solos! -Dijo Loke con cara de enamorado

-Ok eres muy romantico y bueno, pero no tengo planes y tengo trabajo que hacer. Dijo Levy

-Ya Loke ve serio y no seduces a mis amigas o rivales entientes MALDITO PERVERTIDOO ERESS UN PELIGRO PARA NOSOTRASS!

Loke mira a Lucy con cara de pocos amigos y depues le sonrio. Junto sus manos y un brillo dorado aparece entre las manos de Loke.

-Aquí voy REGULUS IMPACT!

Un rayo con cara de un león grande aprece alfrente del rayo. Levy no pudo ver mucho por la inmensa luz que había en el rayo, pero no se quedo atrás.

Levy escribe "Energy Wall" aparece al frente de Levy una inmensa pared de energía, pero cuando el rayo impacto con la pared. La energía se desapareció dejando sin protección a Levy. El rayo impacta hacia Levy y la arrastra hacia unas de las paredes de la arena. Cuando chocan aparece un humo de tierra y arena. Todos estaban atentos a ver si Levy sobrevivió o no la batalla. El humo se desapareció y dejo a Levy al descubierto.

-MIS HIJOS LA VICTORIAA ES PARA LUCYY HEARTPHILIA!

De hay Makarov salta hacia la arena y sale corriendo desesperado al igual que Lucy

-LEVYYY! LA AYUDAA VA EN CAMINOOO NO TE ME MUERASSS!- Dijo el maestro

-No se preocupe maestro por algo me nombrastes mago de esta organización y de alto rango.

* * *

Muy bien mis mierdas hasta aquí el capt 3 en el próximo explicare mejor como funciona la organización y la base de nuestras queridas hadas!


	4. Ceremonia y Organización Oscura

KYAAAA! He vuelto mis pequeñas mierdas! Sinceramente les estoy escribiendo desde la playa significa que me estoy sacrificando por ustedes! Bueno aunque no se qué hacer en la playa ._. Bueno ya basta a leer mis mierdas! :D

* * *

"Amenaza Superior 2014"

"Nunca te dejes caer por un Pendejo"

Capítulo 3: Ceremonia y la Organización Oscura

LEVYYY! LA AYUDAA VA EN CAMINOOO NO TE ME MUERASSS!- Dijo el maestro

- No se preocupe maestro por algo me nombrastes mago de esta organización y de alto rango.

Levy estaba casi sin ninguna ropa el rayo la derroto por completo.

- Levy! Estas bien?-Dijo Lucy

- No te preocupes Lu-chan estaré bien.

- Bueno más tarde pasare por el centro médico de la base- Dijo Makarov

- Y ustedes comporten se como unos verdaderos paramédicos me oyeron VERDAD!- Dijo de nuevo Makarov, pero esta vez hablando com tono serio con los paramédicos, que los pobres estaban cargando a la peli azul asustados por el tono del maestro.

- Pobres hombres. Dijo Lucy

- Bien ven conmigo Lucy- Dijo el maestro

El maestro llevo a Lucy hacia el Hangar principal de la organización. Y atrás de ellos vienen todos los magos de Fairy Tail, pero marchando juntos y unos de ellos con la bandera de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Nota: La marcha militar consiste en 4 filas entre esas 4 filas deben de ir caminando juntos con el mismo paso y sin salirse de la fila. También consisten con el "Guiron" que en español significa El guiador. La función del Guiron es tomar la bandera y marchar al frente del grupo que esta marchando. También el grupo debe de ir al paso del guiador.

* * *

Lucy cuando vio por fuera el gran Hangar de las hadas se quedo en blanco, era un hangar bastante grande. la rubia cálculo como unos 70 pies de altura. Cuando se estaban acercándose el hangar se abrió lento. Cuando entró Lucy se quedo sorprendida había en las esquinas del hangar que nunca había visto en su vida.

- Estos son jets FTA-24 son de última generación todos- Dijo el maestro con una sonrisa.

- Deben pagar mucho por esto por que comprar estos modelos deben ser carísimos.

Makarov solo río y miro a Lucy.

- Nosotros no pagamos nada, el gobierno fiorense lo paga todo.

- Pe...

- Nada de pero poco a poco tu vas a entender esta organización.

Cuando iban llegando al final del Hangar aparecía en la pared a lo último la bandera de Fairy Tail y más abajo como un escenario que en cada borde tenía la bandera y por otra parte el escudo de Fiore.

Makarov y Lucy subieron el escenario los miembros de FT siguieron marchando.

- Group Hold!- Dijo Elfman

Cuando dijo el mando en un solo pasó todo el grupo paro de marchar. Cuando los miembros pararon Elfman que estaba en la segunda fila, fue directamente hacia al frente del grupo y dijo...

- Pot Ray Rest.

Cuando dio el mando todos en el grupo se a posicionó en descanso.

De hay empieza hablar Makarov.

- Muy bien mis hijos ahorra que inicie la ceremonia de la bienvenida.

Elfman viene y da un mando de nuevo.

- Group Atention

De hay el grupo se a posicionó de descanso a atención.

Makarov cojee un libro que estaba en la mesa.

-Bien Lucy Heartphilia tu solo dices acepto o me niego ok?

- Muy bien general

-Bien jurarás que en cada misión o batalla pelearás en el nombre de Fairy Tail.

- Acepto

- Jurarás de siempre proteger a los que consideras tus compañeros.

-Acepto

-Jurarás que siempre cuando alguien esté en peligro tu iras a ayudar.

- Acepto

-Jurarás de proteger al mundo del mal.

-Acepto

- Muy bien mi hija bienvenida a Fairy Tail!

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail aplaudieron fuertemente a la rubia.

- Oe aplaudir y felicitar a un nuevo compañero es de Hombres!- Dijo alguien que todos aquí saben de quién estamos hablando.

- Oe viejo! Y su rango?- Grito alguien entre la multitud.

- Ohh! Espera un momento mi querida. Gray! Avanza y consigue me los rangos de oficiales! Ahorra!- Dijo el maestro

- Ya voy viejo ya ya! Déjame ir al almacén.

* * *

10 minutos después

Gray aparece con una caja pequeña que contenía los rangos, pero cuando iba llegando un puño gigante lo aplastó.

- A ver por que mierda tardasteis tanto!- Dijo un poco molesto el maestro

- Oe no es fácil que una mujer te acose las 24 horas del día- Dijo Gray en el piso recogiendo la caja que se había caído.

- Juvia te ama Gray-sama!- Dijo Juvia saliendo en el almacén.

- A ver ya entrégame los rangos ya!

- Si viejo tómalo.

Makarov acepta la pequeña caja de Gray y la abre.

- Bien bien mi querida Lucy te nombró Segundo teniente Heartphilia.

Makarov le entrega la insignia y Lucy la recibe contenta.

- Pero te nombre un oficial ya que tendrás un pequeño trabajo.

- Ehh cuál es?- Dijo con dudas en la cabeza la Heartphilia.

- Bien serás un oficial de soporte de las unidades Logísticas.

- Emmm puedo preguntar que es eso general.

- Pronto lo entenderás, pero primero hay que haber una...

- FIESTA!-Pronunciaron todos los miembros de la organización.

" No se, pero esta organización me esta empezando a gustar". Esas palabras eran lo que pensaba Lucy Heartphilia.

* * *

Berna, Suiza

-Como está el proceso del material- Dijo un científico 1.

-98% de materia positiva señor- Dijo otro científico 2.

-Perfecto esta materia no puede ser llevada a manos equivocadas, adelanta un poco el proceso de transferencia y ahorra este lugar no es el más seguro. debemos llevarlo al sótano del Vaticano, como nos ordeno el jefe- Dijo el científico 1

-Señor la transferencia fue completada voy a des instalar los aparatos- Hablo el científico 2

- Hazlo y ahorra, que tengo los nervios de punta!- Contesto el científico 1

Unos disparos se oyen en la entrada principal y de momento aparece un soldado.

- Señor tenemos que irnos y ahorra nos encontraron.

-Mierda!- Contesta el científico 1

-Ya esta vámonos de aquí!- exclamo el científico 2

El científico 1 coje el aparato y lo guarda en una mochila pesada.

- Muy bien unidad 1 ya tene...

Una espada de fuego cruzo la cabeza del soldado.

- Pero que mierda es esta!- dijo temblando el científico 2

De momento aparece una mujer con un pelo negro como una noche oscura con una armadura y una espada que le cubre la mitad de la altura.

- Muy bien entreguen la mochila o todos aquí fácilmente morirán.

De momento aparece un squadron entero de soldados con rifles pesados.

-Ahh que lindó así que ustedes quieren morir junto con sus compañeros jaja! Pero que pendejos son todos ustedes.

De momento la temperatura de la superficie estaba aumentando poco a poco las computadoras explotaban debido a tanta alta temperatura.

-Pe pe pero como pudiste! Espera eres uno de ellos verdad? Te enviaron hacia acá!- Dijo el científico 1

-Sólo dame la maldita mochila y nadie saldrá herido.

-Ni en tus sueños perra! Disparen!- Dijo el líder del squadron.

Cuando todos los soldados apuntaron y dispararon sus balas, todas ella se derritieron, no importaba cuantas balas habían solo se derretía sin tocarla.

- Bueno ustedes mismos llamaron a la muerte.

De momento la calor empeoro, pero en una máquina que estaba en línea indicaba 101 Fahrenheit y de momento subió a 217 Fahrenheit de hay las máquina exploto y las ropas de los científicos estaba empezando a quemarse y desfigurar su cuerpo al igual que los otros soldados.

La mujer extraña solo cogió la mochila y se fue directo a la puerta principal, pero justo antes de salir dijo...

- Amén.

De hay se ha ido completamente dejando quemado a los 2 científicos y el resto del squadron.

* * *

Que creen que pasara ahorra?

Quien es la mujer de pelo negro y que hará con el aparato?

Que es lo que esta adentró de esa mochila?

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo mi gente :D


	5. Llegada

Gente perdonemen! Se los ruego he tenido unos problemas tecnológicos últimamente si no fuese por un guest y por una amiga no lo hubiese actualizado Y yo con cara de Pendejo -,- les dejo

Otro cap más de mi fic que empiece la primera saga de Amenaza Superior! :D

* * *

- FIESTA!-Pronunciaron todos los miembros de la organización.

" No se, pero esta organización me esta empezando a gustar". Esas palabras eran lo que pensaba Lucy Heartphilia.

Todos fueron del hangar hacia los apartamentos de los miembros y empezaron a disfrutar toda la noche. Lucy estaba en el médico visitando a Levy.

-No te preocupes por mi Lu-chan ve tranquila hacia la fiesta además es dedicada a ti.

-Lo se Levy, pero me siento mal por que sí no fuese por mi tu no estuviera en este lugar.

-Lu-chan fue una batalla no te preocupes- Dijo Levy terminando con una sonrisa.

- Bueno está bien me iré a la fiesta, pero sólo por un rato.

- Bye Lu-chan!

- Nos vemos.

Lucy se despidió de Levy y cierra la puerta pasa por un pasillo hasta llegar a la salida del centro médico de la organización.

- Hay Dios pobre Levy como yo la deje me siento tan mal.

- Pues no deberías- Dijo alguien entre los arbustos.

Lucy rápidamente cojee sus llaves y se a posiciona en batalla-Quien eres?- Dijo Lucy

- No te preocupes soy un mago también- El extraño hombre aparece entre los arbustos y se reveló- Segunda Teniente Lucy Heartphilia.

- Quien eres enséñame tu marca de la organización- El hombre se quita la camisa.

- Ahorra me crees?

- Bueno está bien, pero además de mago eres estrella porno?

- Pues no señorita- El hombre se le acerca a Lucy- Soy Primer teniente Gray Fullbuster mucho gusto.

- Ah! Eres la víctima de Juvia.

Alguien aparece entre medio de los arbustos y sé para el frente de los 2 con una aura oscura.

- A sí que te quieres llevar a mi Gray-sama pues Juvia no lo dejara para nada roba corazones!

- No Juvia por favor tranquila

- Lo que diga Gray-sama! Juvia esta de humor!

- Eh si me llamo Lucy Heartphilia mucho gusto.

- Juvia Loxar también un gusto.

- A ver Lucy creo que no sabes nada sobre la organización verdad?- Dijo Gray

- Absolutamente nada.

- Bueno déjame explicarte aunque será una historia burra y necia. Bien cuando en 1945 lanzaron las bombas surgió la magia semanas más tarde Estados Unidos construye más bombas ya que ellos con la reacción que tuvo el ser humano podría mejorar todos los sistemas del cuerpo. Así qué ellos planearon en lanzar sus bombas a Alemania y ellos mismos ya que ellos planean después del ataque buscar sobrevivientes con signos de magia pura para después ser torturados en experimentos, años más tarde el 5% de la población del mundo era magos. Estados Unidos en todo ese tiempo estuvo esperando hasta llegar esa puntuación para lanzar 100 bombas con materias y efectos mucho más fuertes que las anteriores- Gray tuvo que parar para respirar por que hablo demasiado rápido.

- No te preocupes Gray-sama Juvia lo continuara, como decía Gray-sama los efectos de las bombas eran más fuertes, pero antes de que lanzarán las bombas todos los países intervinieron en los lanzamientos gracias a la Unión Soviética que investigaba a los americanos. De 100 bombas solo tuvieron éxito 4 bombas. Este evento causo una guerra civil en los Estados Unidos que se dividieron en 2 bandos el primero es el gobierno de América juntó a Canadá y México que eran aliados y el otro bando eran los magos de aquel tiempo juntó con la población de América y con el apoyo de los países en contra del gobierno. La guerra solo duro 1 año con la victoria de los magos. Ellos ya con el poder del gobierno quisieron reconstruir un nuevo gobierno, pero paso algo, México y Canadá pedían la anexión a los Estados Unidos así que entre todos se acordaron y decidieron formar un nuevo país. Estados Unidos, Canadá, y México se unieron y formaron lo que es hoy Fiore. Más tarde formaron el consejo mágico para mejorar la calidad de los magos humanos. 10 años más tarde todos los países ya tenían una pequeña población de magos. Así qué el consejo mágico de Fiore aprobó una ley que permitía a todos los países tener un propio consejo mágico, pero con una condición al cual era si había un conflicto entre ellos el consejo de Fiore iba a intervenir. Con esto todos los países firmaron el trato. Otros 5 años más tarde el consejo aprobó una ley al cual permitía la aprobación de organizaciones mágicas para aumentar el poder mágico de los magos. Y así fue como las organizaciones nacieron.

- Una historia larga, pero interesante- Dijo Lucy

- Oe pues ya que conoces un poco de historia vámonos a la fiesta!- Dijo Gray quitándose la camisa.

- Ohhh Gray-sama Juvia no puede contener se con tu cuerpo sexy!

- Emm bueno mejor olvidó lo sucedido ahorra fue demasiado raro- Dijo Lucy mirando a una Juvia tirada.

- Jesus que estas en los cielos por favor ayuda a esta mujer- Dijo

Unos fuegos artificiales de color rojo se disparan a lo lejos en forma de un triángulo hasta que explotaron poco q poco aparecía una figura rojiza hasta que se formó el logo de Fairy Tail.

- No jodas llegaron ellos.

- Quienes?

- Juvia no quiere pelear de nuevo con ella.

- Y yo no quiero entrometer me con el Pendejo de rayos.

- Estoy preguntando quien carajos llego! Hello! (Hola) estoy aquí y soy nueva!

- Los... - Dijo Juvia

-Los magos de Clase-S

* * *

Aquí Boy Hunter! * Se presenta al público y lo mandan insultos. El? Cómo siempre sonriendo* Bye gente :P


End file.
